About Percy Jackson
by Bittersweet Blossom
Summary: Jason, Piper, and Leo are curious about missing camper, Percy Jackson. Follow them in their adventures as they find out about this strange guy Percy. Seriously, what normal demigod has a pet hellhound?
1. Who in Hades is Percy Jackson?

**Hey, What's up? I just thought, _shouldn't Jason want to know more about Percy? _So, here the first chapter of the story I came up with. It'll kinda be like a series of connected oneshots. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was sitting at the Zeus table in the dining pavilion.<p>

He was exhausted. Jason had just finished training with the Ares cabin. He had just narrowly been beaten by Clarisse, making their score even: 2-2.

He flashbacked to their sparring match earlier that day. The fight itself didn't bother him, but something Clarisse said during it.

"_Hm, I wonder how you'd hold against Prissy," Clarisse taunted, "However, seeing as you can't beat me, you'd be no match for him." _

_Prissy_; Jason soon learned that was Clarisse's _clever_ nickname for Percy Jackson, missing camper of Camp HalfBlood. He was, most likely, at Camp Jupiter—Camp HalfBlood's Roman counter partner. Even better, Percy, in all likelihood, had no memories of himself or his past.

Most people didn't like to talk about him. Talking about him made them sad; their leader was missing. However, Jason still heard snippets here and there about the missing demigod.

1.) Percy had an array of interesting nicknames. Jason had heard Annabeth once refer to him as Seaweed Brain; Clarisse called him Prissy. Nico called him Perce. Thalia called him Perseus when she was trying to annoy him.

2.) Percy was an amazing swordsman.

3.) Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend.

4.) The whole camp was worried for him, which meant he was defiantly _something_. With all the different godly parents and opinions in the camp, the entire camp agreed on pretty much nothing. But Jason had yet to find a single person who didn't agree with the fact that Percy needed to come back to Camp HalfBlood, that Percy needed to come back home.

That was it. That was all he knew, and it bothered Jason. Shouldn't he know more about the camper he was supposed to replace for the next 5 months?

* * *

><p>Piper was sitting on her bed, trying to block out the arguing of her cabin mates. They were fighting over the looks of two campers again. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.<p>

In her opinion, it would always be Jason. However, Piper was sure that Annabeth would beg to disagree.

The cabin was pretty much divided in half about the matter.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes is so cliché. Give me messy black hair and green eyes any day." She heard one shout.

"You're crazy; Jason is so much hotter than Percy could ever dream to be!" Another one yelled back.

Piper sighed and got up. She walked out of her cabin, heading for the dining pavilion.

* * *

><p>Leo was hard at work on the Argo II. He needed more people, or, well, stronger people. Celestial Bronze was heavy and they were dealing with large pieces of the stuff.<p>

"We could definitely use Percy here. He could lift this stuff no sweat." He heard Jake Mason, former counselor of the Hephaestus, shout.

Leo responded by saying something real intelligent like, "Uh, er, okay?"

Just then, Nyssa appeared from the other side of the shop, "You need a break and a shower." She ordered.

Nyssa still scared Leo slightly and he was exhausted, so he decided to listen.

However, on his way to his cabin, Leo spotted Jason and Piper and decided to go talk to them. He had been so busy with the Argo II that he had been a little neglectful to his friendship with them.

"Hey sparky. Hey beauty queen." Leo said. His friends had told him several times not to call them that, but he couldn't help himself. It was just too funny to watch their reactions.

"What's up repair boy?" Piper cleverly threw back.

Just as Leo was about to reply, he was cut off by Jason.

"You guys know anything about Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"The missing camper guy?" Leo asked.

Piper sighed, "Yes, Leo. 'The missing camper guy'. And no Jason, not really. Just that my cabin won't stop fighting over him and yo-"Then she stopped and blushed.

"Eh, not really," Leo decided to add, "Why?"

"I keep getting compared to him. Also, I've been exchanged with the guy. I'd like to know about him." Jason replied, curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Why don't you ask Annabeth?" Piper suggested.

"She'd skewer me with her dagger." Jason said. He was right, of course.

Annabeth did not like talking about Percy; end of story.

"I still want to know more about the guy though. I mean, he really must be something if he has the entire camp worried about him. And I kind of want to know what that something is. Don't you?" Jason confessed.

"Yeah, I guess. So you want us to do some mission impossible spying stuff?" Leo asked. He was trying to sound serious, but he was laughing by the end of his sentence.

"Repair Boy, be serious for once. If Jason wants to find out more about this Percy guy, I say let's give it a shot." Piper said in a voice that clearly meant _if-you-don't-agree-I'll-charmspeak-you-against-your-will-too-anyway. _

"So," Piper started, sending another dirty look at Leo, "Jason will go and talk to the Stolls because they are marginally scared of him. I'll go try and talk to Annabeth because at the very least, I can try and charmspeak her into not chopping my head off if she doesn't feel like talking. And Leo, you'll talk to Chiron."

"Wait, why'd I get the horse guy?" Leo questioned. Jason had the overwhelming urge to remind him the term is centaur.

"Because, who else would you ask? Also, he won't beat you up if 'accidently' insult him" Piper smirked.

"Touché." Leo replied.

And with that, they agreed; they would try and find out as much about this Percy guy as possible.

They all got up, ready to go play Sherlock Holmes. Except for Leo because he still really needed a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible? Great? Okay? Review!<strong>

***Note: Currently, my other story is on hold. However, I willl eventually continue it (once I know where the plot is going).**


	2. Gloves and Shaving Cream

**Chapter two is up and ready. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Jason left the dining pavilion with a sense of determination.<p>

He walked towards the cabins, looking for one with a brass 11 overhead. Once he spotted his target, he jogged over to the cabin.

He knocked, and after hearing a few curses and some stumbling, Conner Stoll answered the door.

"Hey, Jason. Whaddya want?" Conner asked slightly confused.

"I was wondering if you give me some information on a certain camper." Jason said.

He'd learned a long time ago that to hold Conner's, or Travis's, attention, you needed to make it sound like it will earn them a profit.

Conner swung the door open and said, "Well you've come to the right place. Me and my brother Travis know just about anything about everyone. However, it's gonna cost you."

"How much?" Jason asked.

"Well, since you're new to the Stoll services, I'll go easy on you. 20 drachmas and your dessert for a week." Conner replied.

Jason contemplated this. He didn't really mind giving up dessert. However, 20 drachmas was a high price for information.

"First, the information. What can you tell me about Percy Jackson?" Jason questioned.

Conner's reaction startled Jason. His eyes darkened and his face turned into a scowl.

"Look, maybe I can't help you… We really shouldn't talk about him. Especially if Annabeth hears you asking around…" Conner pointed out.

"40 drachmas." Jason offered.

Conner got a faraway look in far eye, and Jason knew he was hooked. Leave it so a son of Mercury…er, Hermes.

"Fine. But I can't tell you much okay?" Conner responded, "So how about I tell you about his pet hellhound?"

If demigodly possible (get it? Humanly possible? Demigodly possible?), Jason's mouth dropped to the floor. How did this guy have a pet hellhound? Jason's fought a few before and they would not be his first choice. Maybe an eagle, or a hamster. Yeah, a hamster would be nice…

Conner chuckled, breaking Jason's train of thought.

"Yeah, Percy's an interesting guy." He said.

"Anyways, it started the summer of the battle of the Labyrinth…" Conner started. "So, basically, we had a sword trainer, a guy named Quintus, who by the way actually was Daedalus."

"But wait, didn't Daedalus live like 2000 years ago?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He used his building skills for a new body or something. Anyways, do you want to hear how Percy got Mrs. O'Leary, or not? Either way, I'm charging you. If Annabeth finds out, I'm dead... " Conner trailed off.

"Mrs. O'Leary? Who names a hellhound Mrs. O'Leary?" Jason marveled.

"That Daedalus dude. Anyways, so Percy just walks into the area and almost attacks it! Then, he meets the Quintus guy. We have this huge battle when Kronos attacks. Quintus help out. We all find out Quintus is that Daedalus guy who invented the labyrinth. And then before he 'sacrifices' himself, he gives Percy the dog." Conner babbled, finished his story.

"And?" Jason questioned

"And what?" Conner replied

'What's the point?" Jason asked.

"Percy owns a hellhound. That was the point." Conner answered, "Now hand me the drachmas."

Reluctantly, Jason handed him the 40 drachmas.

"Oh before you leave Jason. Do you have any shaving cream?" Conner asked.

Now Jason hadn't been at this camp for long, so he didn't exactly know that giving Conner shaving cream, under any circumstances, was a bad idea.

So he said, "Uh. Yeah, sure. In cabin one by my bed. Feel free to use some…"

"Thanks," Conner replied, and strange glint in his eyes.

And with that, Conner Stoll shut the door in Jason's face.

"Well, that was useless." Jason decided, before walking off in search to find the other Stoll brother.

* * *

><p>After pretty much searching the entire camp, he found Travis sitting under Thalia's tree.<p>

"Uh, hey Travis." Jason said.

"Oh, hey Jason. What's up?" Travis asked.

"Well, I want to know about Percy Jackson." Jason confessed.

"Okay, look. Annabeth doesn't really like us talking about him, okay? Go ask Chiron or something because I do not need to get caught again." Travis protested.

"What do you mean 'caught'?" Jason questioned.

"It's just, whenever one of us talks about Percy. She hears about and she gets scary. Like _super-angry-daughter-of-Athena-who-can-take-away-your-manlyhood-scary_." Travis replied, deathly serious.

"Look, I can pay you. How about…40 drachmas?" Jason offered deciding he'd start with what he gave Conner.

"Fine. However, I want 20 drachmas and I need you to sneak into the Demeter cabin for me and steal Katie's gardening glove things. They're green, covered in dirt, and have Katie embroidered on them in pink." Travis said.

Jason figured you had to be a pretty big stalker to know that much about someone's pair of gloves, but he decided not to say that out loud.

"Alright, deal. What can you tell me about Percy?"

"How about… when he slayed Medusa?" Travis offered.

"Yeah." Jason decided. At least he'd be hearing about his accomplishments/fighting skills, and not his weird taste in pets.

"Okay, so basically, it was his first quest when he was 12." Travis started, looking deep in thought (And pretending to rub his imaginary beard, of course).

"Wait, what? He went on his first quest when he was _12_?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, saved the world. Stopped a war between the gods. Blah, blah, blah." Travis said nonchalantly.

"Back to the story, before I was ever so rudely interrupted." Travis commented. "So Percy went into Medusa's layer, ate some food, almost had a 'picture' (cue air quotes from Travis) taken, and then using Riptide, his magic pen/sword thing, cut her head off."

"Woah, nicely done." Jason said.

"Yeah, anyways. That's not even the interesting part." Travis announced.

"How so?" Jason questioned.

"So, Percy taken the head and ships it to the gods on Mount Olympus." Travis finished the story, looking impressed with himself for actually remembering the entire thing.

Jason sat there in a stunned silence for at least ten minutes.

"H-how in Hades is he not dead?" Jason stammered. Jason decided Percy was a maniac, and this was only his first quest.

"Oh, well. He's done worse." Travis replied indifferently, "But, I'll see you later. Don't forget Katie's gloves. I want them by tonight."

* * *

><p>Jason was exhausted. Something about dealing with the Stoll brothers all day and then performing his first act of theft (and almost getting caught) had really worn him out.<p>

He didn't happen to see Leo or Piper for the rest of the day, so he could hope they had successfully learned something about the mystery camper also.

So, as Jason was walking back to his cabin from the bonfire, he couldn't wait to get in his bed (which he had got put into the cabin) and go to sleep.

Jason walked into his cabin and changed for bed. Not paying attention, Jason went and crawled into his bed. It felt gooey and smooth. He lifted up his covers.

Of course. His bed was filled with shaving cream.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Up next is Leo! (:**

**How do you want Annabeth to react? (with Piper)**

**Review (:**


	3. Meeting Death Breath

**Hey, I;m back with chapter 3. This chapter was kind of hard to write. I was trying to get Leo's character just right. Mostly funny, but a hint of seriousness also. Anyway, I wrote this chapter twice before finally figuring out how to go along with it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perccy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Leo left the dining pavilion and a sense of dread washed over him. Why did he get chosen to talk to the centaur?<p>

Leo didn't exactly like talking to Chiron. It wasn't that he had anything against the old horse-dude. It's just that every time Leo tried to make joke, the old horse-guy took it literally. You would think 2000 years would be enough time to learn to tell when a guy is joking. But no, every time Leo made a joke in front of the horse, Chiron gave him a look that clearly said _I-really-need-find-you-a-demigod-psychiatrist. _

Leo was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was walking, that is until he bumped into a small, depressing looking boy.

He had pale skin and black hair. He had eyes so dark they almost looked black. The kid wore all black and an aviator jacket that looked a size too big. Also, the outfit looked like it could definitely use a wash. He looked up at Leo, and frowned as if bumping into Leo had been some terrible inconvenience.

"Uh, sorry," the kid mumbled.

"It's fine; I'm Leo by the way." Leo replied. He doubted the kid would know much about Percy, but Leo was a procrastinator. He would do just about anything to stall talking to the humorless horse.

The boy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Nico. You're one of the kids who went on the quest to save _Hera_?" Nico questioned. He said the word Hera with a noticeable amount of disgust, so Leo doubted Nico was the president of her fan club.

"Er, yeah. Well, um, guess you're not...er, a real fan of hers?" Leo said, probably sounding real intelligent in the process.

"Nope. You're friends with Jason, right? He's the guy who _Hera_ decided to exchange with Percy?" Nico asked. Leo decided to take this as his opportunity to hopefully skip his conversation with Chiron, and just find out something from this kid.

"Yeah, do you know Percy pretty well?" Leo questioned, hoping he sounded casual, and not like some creepy missing camper stalker_._

"Yeah, we go way back. I met him when I was ten, hated him when I was eleven, but not anymore. And, I was the one who convinced him to take that dip in the Styx. You know, making him invulnerable and all." Nico replied nonchalantly, like he convinced campers to go swim in the River Styx all the time.

Leo could imagine him walking around saying, _'Hey, I'm going to the underworld. Wanna come? I can take you to swim in the Styx. Hey, you might even live!' _

"Woah. This Percy guy like took a bath in the Styx? And Lived?" Leo asked, definitely in shock. _Who was that crazy? What did it feel like? I wonder what's for dinner tonight… _

Leo silently cursed. Stupid ADHD.

"Yeah. Funny you call it a bath. I believe when I asked him how it felt, he said, 'it was pretty much the worst bath ever.' Anyways, then he beat up my dad and his undead army afterward." Nico added, also nonchalantly.

Leo wanted to laugh. _'Pretty much the worst bath ever.' _Then he decided it must have hurt like Hades, so he decided against it.

"So your dad is Hades?" Leo questioned.

That explained why the kid looked so creepy… and unhappy.

Nico nodded his head slightly, and beside Nico, a few bones popped out of the ground. They started knitting themselves together. _Creepy._

"And Percy beat him?" Leo continued.

"And his undead army." Nico added.

That sounded pretty farfetched, even to Leo (and Leo had seen/been through some really strange things in his lifetime). Leo assumed that taking on a god was somewhere similar to fighting a giant. Leo, Jason, and Piper barely escaped with their lives and, thankfully, the giant didn't have an undead army with him.

"Well, Percy is crazy." Leo decided.

He was almost certain Nico was going to defend Percy. _'No, he's the best.' 'Nah, that's just one of his more wild days.' 'Percy is totally sane!' _Anything to defend the sanity of his missing friend.

Instead, Nico agreed. "Pretty much."

"So, did Percy do anything else crazy after his dip in the Styx?" Leo decided he might as well try for more information.

"Yeah. I mean, that's all Perce really ever does. Crazy might as well be his middle name." Nico replied. He said that in a tone that sounded a bit like _shouldn't-this-be-extremely-obvious?_

That didn't really help Leo with the whole getting more information. However, this kid, Nico, helped him skip a conversation with a solemn centaur, so he decided he might as well leave him alone.

"Great," Leo commented, just a _hint_ of sarcasm in him voice.

Then the conch horn sounded time for dinner and Leo decided he might as well go. He turned around to see if Nico wanted to walk with him, but the kid was gone, as if he had melted into the shadows.

Leo started walking towards the dining pavilion, and he could swear he could see Jason sneaking around in the Demeter cabin when he passed by.

On the way, he thought about Percy and the crazy things he did. He took a dip in the Styx which, as far as Leo knew, only Achilles had ever done. He lived. And then he decided to go and beat up the Lord of the Dead. _Guess I'm going to find out what's for dinner…_

Leo sighed. Stupid ADHD.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Opinions? Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**The next chapter might take a bit more time to get up because it's the whole Piper/Annabeth thing. **

**Also, thanks to anyone who has reviewed my story. It really means a lot. 3 Thanks, and Bye. (: **


	4. Beaches, Knives, and Confessions

**Hey! See, I _promised_ I would update soon! (It was on my other story, _Jason's Revenge_, but it was for this story too.) Here it is. Huzzah! Anyone else notice how boring the title of this story is? I would change it, but I like it. 'About Percy Jackson'. It's simple, and I like things simple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Piper silently cursed herself. What had she done? There was no way she could even say the name Percy around Annabeth without getting herself decapitated. No possible way. However, at the same time, there was no way she could just let down Jason either. So, of course, she was stuck in a paradox.<p>

She decided she might as well go and talk Annabeth. If she did end up getting skewered, at the very least, Jason might just get all "_life-is-short-and-we-should-just-live-it-and-take-chances"_ dramatic and kiss her.

Piper headed towards the Athena cabin. Annabeth was almost always there or at the arena, and occasionally (when she _really_ missed Percy), at the beach. When she got there, the only person inside was Malcolm, Annabeth's younger half-brother.

"Hey Malcolm. Have you seen Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Um, I-I think she's at the beach." Malcolm stuttered in reply. Piper was 99% sure that Malcolm had a crush on her or something because he was always nervous when she was around.

"Thanks," Piper replied, flashing him a grateful smile, "Bye!"

As Piper walked out of the cabin, she rubbed the back of her neck and couldn't help but think that this might be the last time she feels her head attached to her neck. And, you know, not hanging in the Athena cabin as an example as to why you don't ask Annabeth about her missing boyfriend.

Piper shuddered at thought.

When Piper reached the beach, she spotted Annabeth. She was sitting on the sand with her arms wrapped around her knees. The tide was coming in and barely lapping against Annabeth's feet. She wore a look on her a face that showed just how hurt Annabeth really was by Percy's disappearance.

Piper couldn't help but think Annabeth never looked so vulnerable. And she knew she couldn't do it.

Being the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper was becoming pretty good with emotions. Piper just couldn't go up to Annabeth and do something only Leo would actually be stupid enough to attempt. _'Hey, you're obviously upset, and it obviously has something to do with Percy. Speaking of Percy, what can you tell me about him? You know besides the fact that he's missing, doesn't remember anything, and is a camp that will kill him if they find out who he is. '_

That just didn't seem like a good way to break the ice.

However, she walked up to Annabeth anyway. Piper wasn't planning on talking about Percy, but someone needed to comfort the poor girl sitting on the beach, who looked just a little bit like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Annabeth. Um, what's up?" Piper asked, slightly anxious.

Ever since Piper met Annabeth (you know, where Annabeth pretty much threatened Jason with a knife), she'd been a little afraid of her. Add the missing boyfriend (which tends to make a girl temperamental) and the fact that Annabeth is the daughter of Athena (making her plans for revenge if you ever cross her quite successful), and well, who wouldn't be afraid of that?

Annabeth sighed."Nothing."

Piper flashed Annabeth an apologetic smile. "That won't get me to leave that easily. Tell me what's up. Tell me abou—what's bothering you." Piper paused.

She had almost said, _'Tell me about Percy.'_ Even though Percy was obviously what was bothering Annabeth, Piper didn't dare say that.

"Piper, I know you know it's Percy." Annabeth started. Piper stared into Annabeth's cold gray eyes, and she shuddered. The hurt in them was so _real_ and _intense_; Piper couldn't help but feel depressed herself.

"So… tell me about Percy. Why is he so special to you?" Piper asked.

She was definitely taking a risky gamble. This probably was the type of information Jason wanted either, so, in the sense of her original 'mission' (if you could even call it that), the question was pointless. However, Annabeth was the one who showed Piper around camp and helped make her feel at home. Comforting her about her missing boyfriend was the least Piper could do.

Annabeth was probably about to get out her knife and lunge at Piper. But she did something Piper found even scarier.

Annabeth sighed and started talking, started telling Piper about Percy.

"He's an idiot, you know? Well, you don't know. But I do. You don't know how many times I've saved his butt." Annabeth started.

_Well, that's one way to talk about your missing boyfriend_, Piper thought, but didn't say anything.

"But he's saved me too. He battled three furies with next to no training when he could have escaped. He saved me from the Sirens. He held up the sky for me. He pretty much blew up a mountain to save me. "Annabeth told Piper. Her voice sounded almost wistful, as if she missed the times they'd almost gotten killed together.

Not for the first time, Piper cursed her mother. She could feel the sad love radiating from Annabeth and had the urge point out how cute that was. She had been spending way too much time with her siblings.

_Note to self_, Piper though, _wear earplugs around siblings._ Shut out their annoying, and apparently contagious, behavior.

"Annabeth—," Piper started, but Annabeth cut her off.

"That what's got me so upset. He's an idiot, a S-Seaweed Brain. He can fight, but he's so dense that he probably won't figure out Roman are hostile until their swords are at his throat. And after everything we're been through, I can't even go to the stupid camp and bring him back!" Annabeth stammered and her voice rose to a yell.

"Annabeth. Maybe that's a good thing. Think about it. What if Percy doesn't remember you? Sure, he'll get the memories back eventually. But do you really want to go find him now, when he might not even know who you are?" Piper explained, suggesting truth in one Annabeth's worse fears.

Okay, so maybe the whole _not-remembering-his-girlfriend-who-is-currently-in-shambles_ was a low blow. But Annabeth needed to feel better about being here and not somewhere in California looking for a camp she'd probably never find (alone, at least).

"I guess so…" Annabeth trailed off. Annabeth looked at Piper and Piper saw in her eyes that it did not convince her in the slightest.

Piper was going to regret this, but she had to ask. I mean, someone had to give her advice too, right? And Annabeth, even in this state, might just be the only person.

"Annabeth, do you think Percy might have found a new girlfriend at the Roman Camp?" Piper asked.

Piper was right; she regretted the words as soon as they escaped her lips. Annabeth hopped up and was glaring daggers. Well, speaking of daggers, Annabeth's hand grabbed her knife, and she advanced.

Then she studied Piper, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're not asking about me and Percy." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Piper sighed; _leave it to a daughter of Athena, _she couldn't help but think.

"No," Piper said, and then sank to the ground.

Annabeth fell to the ground next to her and actually managed a smile.

"Tell you what, if we go to this Roman camp, and find out Jason or Percy has a girlfriend, we'll take her down together. Deal?" Annabeth offered.

"Deal." Piper agreed.

Piper looked at the dagger in her belt loop and smiled.

_If Jason does have a girlfriend,_ Piper thought_, Katoptris would serve well against the girl and Jason, if you catch my drift. _

Then Piper sighed. She was talking…er, thinking to herself.

She had to wonder how sane really she was, even by demigod standards.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I'm sure most of you were suspecting it to play out differently. So be honest. I am considering rewriting the chapter if it, um, <em>not favorable<em>. I like it though. It stuck with Piper's personality which, in the end, is very important. So I at least did that right, right?**

**So, review and give me your honest opinion. **

**Also, you, my faithful readers, get to make the next choice in the story. I can either:**

**A.) Have Jason, Piper, & Leo come together in the next chapter and finish this story off. **

**or**

**B.) Make a 'bridge' chapter so they can learn more about this mystery boy, Percy Jackson. **

**So, review and tell me what you think of chapter and of which you would rather have. Please. Okay, bye now. (:**


	5. More Sherlock Holmes

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Bet you didn't think I'd update so quick, eh? Never underestimate some who doesn't have a life. Anyways, here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Jason woke up the next day freezing. Of course, that was understandable. Conner Stool, notorious son of Hermes, filled his bed with shaving cream. So after washing himself off, and throwing the sheets on the floor, Jason had collapsed into the bed, exhausted.<p>

Jason, Leo and Piper were supposed to meet up and share what they found out about Percy, and Jason was resenting doing so, if ever so slightly.

This whole 'finding out about missing unofficial camp leader' was Jason's idea, and Jason was certain that he had found out the most useless information about the guy out of the 3 of them.

So he has a pet hellhound and he's impertinent? That told Jason more about his character/personality (and bad pet making decisions), not why he was a leader. Yeah, personility is important, but that really wasn't what Jason was looking for.

He wanted to know how this kid came to be so respected by a bunch of demigods who didn't agree on anything. Also, he wanted to know how well he fought because, well, Jason was Roman. Fighting was a big thing for them; Jason wanted to know how well he could stand against Percy.

So, as he headed over to the dining pavilion for breakfast, he couldn't help but dread the meeting with Piper and Leo that would follow. (Well, he couldn't really _dread_ being with Piper, but still...)

After getting his food and sitting down, Jason scanned the crowd of demigods for Leo and Piper. They, of course, had to sit at their godly parent's table, but maybe he could get in a quick conversation with one of them before they sat down.

He looked towards the Aphrodite table; Piper was there looking a bit worried. Jason didn't understand why, but since she either didn't notice him or was ignoring him, he gave up. Jason's eyes shifted to the Hephaestus table.

Leo was deep in conversation with one of his brothers. Jason wasn't sure which (there were a lot of them), so Jason went back to eating him cereal glumly.

* * *

><p>Piper woke up to the smell of perfume and the sound of arguing.<p>

_What could it be this time..? _Piper thought.

She listened closer. They were fighting over the smell of different perfumes…Of course.

"Hey, why don't you both just wear your own and agree they both smell nice?" Piper suggested. She loved her siblings, she really did, but they really didn't understand the word compromise.

"That's, like, completely brilliant Piper. No wonder you're head counselor." One of them replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Piper said.

To be completely honest, Piper really wasn't ready for the day to begin. She was meeting Jason and Leo in the strawberry fields to talk about how their information scouting had been.

Piper had accomplished a lot yesterday, but not what she was supposed to. She almost got killed and she found out some stuff about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. She remembered something about blowing up mountains or holding the sky, but she really needed more explanation on that.

'_Wow, you guys found out a lot about Percy. What did I find out? Oh Percy blew up a mountain while holding the sky, of course! All for Annabeth, too! Isn't that sweet?'_

First, they'd ask her if she was crazy, then they'd ask her if her siblings were getting to her. She didn't need either of those. The only useful thing she got out off all of it was that Percy was very loyal… or he really liked Annabeth… or both. So, of course, that wasn't very useful either, now was it?

Her cabin headed down to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Piper got some fruit, and ate it halfheartedly. She could feel Jason staring at her, but she ignored him. Better to put it off for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Leo knew the curse on his cabin was lifted, but Leo was still a little uncomfortable sleeping in a dead guy's bed. But Leo spirits soon lifted when he remembered that he was meeting Jason and Piper today.<p>

He actually found out something useful about this Percy guy. Leo didn't have the best luck, and before talking to that creepy kid, Nico, he was sure he was going to find out something useless, like Percy's _pet _dolphins or something.

But no, Leo found out this guy decided to take a swim in the Styx and then face Hades (and he won); that was useful information. More importantly, that meant that when he did see Jason and Piper, Piper couldn't get all mad at him for not doing anything useful to help Jason (Leo's had that happen too many times to count).

So, he headed down to the dining pavilion. Leo was pretty hungry, and he was talking to his brother about the Argo II, so he didn't notice the sky blue eyes watching him from Zeus' table.

After breakfast, Leo got up and headed for the strawberry fields. As he got there, he saw Jason and Piper sitting under the tree talking.

"Hey, what's up?" Leo asked, sitting on the ground next to them.

"Well, Jason and I decided that it would probably be best if we spent more time trying to found out about Percy because we, um, figured that one day wasn't enough time to find out anything useful." Piper replied quickly.

Okay, Leo wasn't the expert on girls (or people in general, for that matter) but what Piper was really saying was clear to Leo.

'_Jason and I didn't find out anything useful, so we assumed neither did you. And instead of sharing what embarrassing information we found out, we're just going to give it another shot.'_

So of course, Leo had to laugh. "Didn't find out anything good, eh, beauty queen?"

Piper's face turned red. "That's not the point! Anyways, we'll meet again on Saturday to share information, okay?"

"Alright, beauty queen." Leo said, getting up. He had to go work on the Argo II, so he'd have to play Sherlock Holmes again later.

While he was walking about, though, he heard Piper say, "Don't call me that, Repair boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thoughts? Review and tell me what you think! Also, who do you want them to talk to? (I don't do Tyson; I just wouldn't really do him justice.)<strong>

**Oh, and to any fans of _Jason's Revenge_, I will be updating that story (along with this one) soon.**

**Before I go. Anyone notice I changed the chapter titles. 'Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc.' just really wasn't doing anything for me, you know? So I changed them.**

**Well, that's all. Bye (:**


	6. The Cyclops Daughter of Aphrodite

**Hey! Bet you didn't expect two chapters in one day, now did you? Didn't I tell you never to underestimate someone who does have a life? Ah, whatever. Anyways, here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. (And because I've mentioned him a few times in this story, I do not own Sherlock Holmes.)**

* * *

><p>Jason walked towards his cabin to get his sheets. Hopefully he could find a washing machine or something to clean the shaving cream off them. When he got to the cabin, he picked up the sheets, while doing his best to avoid the shaving cream on them, and left the cabin.<p>

Jason decided to try the big house, thinking they might have a washing machine in the back room or something. Right when he was at the steps, an image of a girl formed in front of him.

The girl had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and was wearing a silver circlet on her head.

"Thalia!" Jason cried. He was extremely happy to see his sister. Mainly because the last time he'd seen her she had been frozen in a block of ice (thankfully, she had been unfrozen), but still.

"Hey, Jason. Are those bed sheets? Don't tell me you had an accident, you know, like you used to..." She trailed off, and then smirked at Jason.

"N-No," Jason stammered, "Conner filled my bed with shaving cream. Do they having a washing machine or something at this camp?"

Thalia laughed. "No, demigods tend to mess up electronic things, so the dryads usually handle the cleaning."

"Great." Jason replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "So why'd you IM?"

"Does an_ older_ sister always have to have a reason to Iris Message her_ little_ brother?" Thalia asked, her voice just a _hint_ taunting.

"Yes. So why'd you IM?" Jason repeated, but he was smiling.

"Well, I just wanted to warn Chiron that the hunters will be coming to camp soon." Thalia replied.

"Warn?" Jason questioned.

The hunters seemed… nice enough when he last saw them. They didn't really like boys, but they also didn't attack, which was more than he could say for pretty much anyone else they ( Piper, Leo, and himself) met on the quest.

"Eh, sometimes when we visit, they have to rebuild cabins and stuff." Thalia explained nonchalantly, as if blowing up cabins some sort of pastime for the hunters were visiting camp. And knowing the hunters, it probably was.

"Anyways, I got to go. Nice seeing you little brother." Thalia continued.

"Hey, wait. Before you go, what can you tell me _about Percy Jackson_?" Jason asked.

Thalia's faced darkened.

"We haven't found him or the Roman Camp place, but we're not really in the area." Thalia said stiffly.

"You know what I mean, what can you tell me _about _the guy?" Jason remarked.

"He's the reason I'm not a tree anymore. But look, a monster's attacking, and I got to go. Talk to Grover; he could tell you more. Bye!" Thalia replied in a rush.

The image disappeared, and Jason was alone with his sticky laundry.

His sister had been a tree? Yeah, he knew that the tree on top of the hill was called _Thalia's Tree_, but he didn't really know why. Jason couldn't help but wonder if that meant he was related to other trees too or if he should shout, _'Hey, that might be my brother!'_ when someone cuts one down.

Jason shook his head at the thought, and went to find the dryad-maids.

So after Jason found the laundry washing dryads, he looked for Grover. He was interested in why Thalia was no longer a tree, and since Percy had to do with the story, it couldn't hurt to ask.

Jason assumed that Grover was a camper, so he headed over to the cabins. On his way, he just happened to run into his _favorite_ Ares camper.

"Hey, punk. You wanna go train?" she asked.

Jason translated this to, _'Hey punk. I'm bored and feel like beating up people. However, I want to beat up someone who will fight back. Interested in being the lucky punk?'_

"No thanks," Jason replied quickly, "but can you tell me where Grover is?"

"Somewhere in California, looking for Percy. Why'd you ask?" Clarisse said in a very _this-should-be-obvious_ tone.

"I want to know why my sister was tree and how she, uh, became human again." answered Jason.

He really didn't feel like talking to Clarisse about this, but maybe it would sound boring to her, and she'd leave him alone.

"She almost died fighting on the hill, and Zeus turned her into a tree to spare her or whatever. I went on a quest and got the fleece, and put it on the tree. BAM! She was human again." Clarisse explained.

Jason wasn't sure where Percy came into this story, but Clarisse gave him a look that clearly meant _leave-me-alone-or-get-run-in-through-with-my-spear, _so Jason turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

_That was useless_, Jason thought.

Jason decided he needed to find someone else who could tell him about the whole tree incident. Of course, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see another person walking right up to him until he bumped into her, that is. He looked up and was staring at one of his least favorite campers.

"Hey!" she said sweetly, but Jason knew it was all an act.

Jason had seen the way she acted towards Piper. Despite how pretty she was, it was hard to believe she was the daughter of the goddess of _love_ and beauty. She was about as loving as a _Cyclops._

"Hey Drew." Jason replied; there was annoyance in his voice that he didn't even attempt to cover up. Jason just didn't like her.

"Oh, don't be that way. I just overheard you talking the Clarisse and thought I'd give you the full story." Drew offered.

Curiosity got the best of Jason. He doubted Drew would lie about the story, but he also doubted her intensions were to be helpful.

"Fine. Tell me the story." Jason answered, trying to make his voice sound lighter.

"Well, it pretty much started when Percy showed up at the camp with a Cyclops…" Drew started.

"A Cyclops?" Jason asked incredulously.

Jason was no expert on Percy Jackson (obviously), but he was pretty sure Percy wasn't the type to show up at camp with a _monster. Especially _a Cyclops.

'_Hey, what's up? Oh this guy? He's a Cyclops. Why he's with me? Good question. He'll probably attack you, but hey, no worries.'_

It just didn't sound like the Percy he knew, er, was getting to know.

"Yeah. Horribly ugly, if I do say so myself. Anyways, Thalia's tree had been poisoned." Drew continued.

"Someone poisoned my sister?" Jason interrupted, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. She got better. Whatever. Anyways, Clarisse was given a quest to go find the Golden Fleece, to know you, heal the tree," Drew explained, "but Percy, Annabeth, and the Cyclops snuck out of camp to go because they didn't really expect Clarisse to succeed."

"Why not?" Jason asked. Okay, he didn't necessarily like Clarisse, but she seemed capable enough to him.

Drew shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. So, if I may continue, they came back with the fleece and put it on the tree. A few days later, Thalia popped out. End of story."

Jason was about asked, '_How the heck could that be the end? What about the Cyclops? And my sister? What happened on the quest?'_, but the conch horn sounded signaling for dinner.

Jason walked towards the dining pavilion with little enthusiasm. He was definitely not the next Sherlock Holmes. He had the detective skills of Ares, which was to say: none.

In a way it was a good thing, at least Jason wouldn't have to choose between Piper and Leo for Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I get that three people is a lot to talk to in one chapter, but they were all telling about the same thing. So it's okay, right? RIGHT? <strong>

**Anyways, review, and tell me what you think.**

**Also, thank you to:**

**-IZZ FIZZ (Thalia)**

**-WiseGirl3 (Thalia, also)**

**-LAUGHwithaSMILE (Clarisse)**

**-TeamPiper (Mentioned Golden Fleece and Clarisse)**

**-lotlot (IM Thalia)**

**So, bye and see you when I update (and you know, when you review)... Bye (: **


	7. The Joking Stalker

**Hey, here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I planned on updating yesterday, but my internet was being freaky. But it's fixed, so here it is!**

**lotlot: Yeah, eventually Jason will. It's all part of the plan. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Leo worked on the Argo II and couldn't help but miss his days, er, <em>day<em> playing Mr. Detective. It was interesting, and even though it involved organic life forms (which Leo wasn't always the best with), it was definitely more entertaining than working on a half (more like eighth) built ship that would never actually be done (Okay, maybe Leo was exaggerating a bit, but still).

However, Leo went back to work cursing celestial bronze for being so heavy. Then a light bulb went off in his head, and just for show, Leo lit the tip of his finger over his head to symbolize in ingenious _oh-so-detectivey _(Is detectivey even a word?) plan. After extinguishing his 'light bulb', Leo called Jake Mason over.

Leo vaguely remembered having a quick (and awkward) conversation with the guy before all this _find-out-about-missing-dude-Percy _mumbo jumbo started.

_(Flashback)_

"_We could definitely use Percy here. He could lift this stuff no sweat." He heard Jake Mason, former counselor of the Hephaestus, shout. _

_Leo responded by saying something real intelligent like, "Uh, er, okay?" _

Maybe Jake knew something about Percy. If he did, then after working on the Argo II, Leo could go back to his cabin and actually relax or something.

"Hey, can you help me with this?" Leo asked, signaling to the work in front of him. He was working on welding two pieces of celestial bronze together for the Hull of the ship.

"Uh, sure." Jake replied.

It wasn't like Leo and Jason were that close, so yeah, it was kind of awkward. Leo contemplated the best way to ask about Percy, and finally decided he'd do exactly what he'd do when he was around a pretty girl: say whatever's on his mind and hope he doesn't get hit.

"Hey, so um, what do you know about Percy Jackson?" Leo asked and then cursed himself. He so sounded like a stalker.

"Um, why do you ask?" Jake questioned.

Leo sighed. Yeah, definitely a stalker.

"Honestly? It's Jason; he wants to know about the guy because he's replacing him and all, for like the next few months or whatever. And no one is telling us anything worthwhile, and we would just ask Annabeth or something, but Piper tried and I'm kind of surprised she came back alive, you know?" Leo explained.

"Oh, yeah, I do. Well he's a pretty cool dude, but he's kind of a magnet for trouble and monsters and gods who are in a bad mood and—" Jake started.

_Note to self_, Leo thought, _stay at least 100 feet away from Percy at all times._

"Yeah, yeah. Magnet for trouble. Got it. So then why is you're your leader guy?" Leo asked.

"Well, even when it isn't him who attracted whatever is attacking; he always gets rid of it. He's loyal, and he's got that 'natural leading ability' stuff. He's also pretty good at lightening the mood when we're about to die or something." Jake answered.

"Or something." Leo repeated. Well, at least Percy sounded like someone Leo could get along with. All Leo ever did was joke… well mostly anyways.

"Anyways, it's 6:00 which means you're off the clock. See you tomorrow." Jake stated.

Leo looked at the clock; he was right. Finally, he'd get to relax.

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow." Leo said, walking out of bunker 9.

Leo headed for cabin 9, when he spotted someone who, last time he saw her, was a block of ice and totally ignoring him. So what did Leo do? Walked straight up to her and tried to get of conversation out of her, of course.

"Hey Thalia. I see you came to Camp HalfBlood, you been looking for me?" Leo asked. Obviously she hadn't been, but still Leo could try and hit on the eternal maiden, right?

"Haha, funny. Where's Jason?" Thalia replied, not looking the slightest bit interesting in Leo, which of course made Leo smile.

"Good question. Probably somewhere going crazy trying to find out something about Percy. Anything you want to tell me about him?" Leo offered, still smiling.

"Will you let me go find my brother?" Thalia questioned. Okay, Thalia could obviously kick his butt; Leo knew that much, so he wasn't sure why she was offering up a deal. But Leo took it anyway.

"Uh, sure. So, spill the beans." Leo said.

_Spill the beans. _

_Way to sound like a twelve year old,_ Leo thought.

"He's a great friend, and he ends up electrocuted and I end up drenched pretty much every time we get into a conversation." Thalia informed.

_Yeah, because that was useful_, Leo thought.

"Something useful." Leo added.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"His favorite color's blue? He listens to everything Annabeth says? He saved Lady Artemis, with the help of others, when he was 14?" Thalia offered.

"Like the hunting goddess lady?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, 'the hunting goddess lady'." Thalia replied, rolling her eyes. Leo grinned again; she did that a lot around him.

"Is she pretty?" Leo questioned.

"Let her hear you asking that, and she'll turn into a jackalope." Thalia smirked.

"Do you think I'd make a cute jackalope?" asked Leo.

"Do you _ever_ stop joking?" Thalia complained, sidestepping the question.

_Not really_, thought Leo.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Leo retorted.

"Nope, I don't. Hey, look, I think I see Jason. Bye Leo!" Thalia said, and then ran off.

Leo stared as she ran away, and something Thalia had said kept replaying in his mind. _Do you ever stop joking?_

All Leo could think was, _Yeah I'll stop making jokes….once my life stops feeling like one. _

And with that, Leo headed towards his cabin, though; his mind wasn't on relaxing anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Review and tell me! <strong>

**Oh, and, thank you to: **

**-AwesomeTromboneGeek7 (Jake Mason)**

**Also thank you to my reviewers, the story reached 50 reviews!**

**So, anyways, I'll update soon. Keep reading. Bye (:**


	8. Oracles Just Don't Give Straight Answers

**Hey! Chapter eight is up! I hope you enjoy it. I have a bit up trouble with Piper chapters, but here it is! Also, I no longer need suggestions about who to talk to. I have written a rough draft of the rest of the story, so it _should_ be smooth sailing from here. Might as well add: They won't be talking to Mr. D. I don't really have a reason for him to be un-recalled, and I don't really want to compromise things that are happening in the books.**

**I'm not really sure if Rachel would be back at boarding school, so we're just going to _assume_ not. Okay? Awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Piper had a pretty good idea who to talk to. When Piper first came to camp, she met the Oracle of Delphi, and although she scared Piper with her freaky possession stuff; Piper was pretty sure Rachel was good friends with Percy. She assumed Rachel would be in her cave.<p>

She went over to a hill near the forest, and started hiking up. Eventually Piper came upon a cave. The outside was pretty creepy; it was littered with bones, weapons, and had dark purple curtains. However, on the inside it looked pretty normal, you know, for a cave. And inside the cave, sitting on a bed, was Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." Piper said, trying not to sound nervous. She understood that Rachel didn't mean to get all possessed around Piper, but it still freaked her out.

"Hey Piper. What's up? Here for a prophecy?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"Haha. Sorry, no. I'm wondering if you can tell me about Annabeth's boyfriend." Piper said.

"Uh. Well, Annabeth's pretty possessive of him… I would know…So, he's kind of off limits…" Rachel started, looking at Piper a little awkwardly.

Piper's eyes widened in realization at what Rachel was hinting at. "Oh, no. Not like that. We just wanted to know more about him… just curious."

"We?" questioned Rachel.

"Jason, Leo, and myself." replied Piper.

"Well, he's not the brightest crayon in the crayon box." Rachel said, musing slightly. "And, when we first met he tried to slice me with a sword for sneezing."

"What?" Piper said confused.

Honestly, why couldn't anyone give her a straight answer?

_Well, I probably shouldn't have expected a straight answer from the oracle_, Piper thought.

"Eh, it's kind of complicated, and not really that important." Rachel seemed to be thinking, "Did you know Percy is part of the reason why I'm the oracle?"

"Uh, no. Go on." Piper urged.

_The camp seemed pretty dependant on the oracle for prophecies and future telling. If Percy is the reason they have Rachel, then that could be a reason the look up to him_, Piper thought.

"It pretty much started with some monsters almost killing us. Well, when you meet Percy, that's pretty much how it always starts. Anyways, then I went on a quest with Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth hated me for some time. We had the war in Manhattan, and then I kind of became the oracle." Rachel explained. Badly.

She probably should have asked for a better explanation, but a different question flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Annabeth hated you? But you look like good friends." Piper said, puzzled.

"Yeah. Like I said, she can be pretty overprotective of Percy. And then I kissed him, which I don't really think helped the situation…" Rachel trailed off.

"You kissed _Percy_?" Piper gasped.

"Well, yeah, when I thought I liked him. But that was over half a year ago. Water under the bridge." Rachel said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"So what does that have to do with you being the oracle?" Piper questioned.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But when I went to Manhattan, during the battle, I talked to Hestia and she kind of helped me… understand. And then I stole Percy's Pegasus and then the rest is history." Rachel explained again, also badly.

"So… What quest did you go on with him?" Piper said.

"Oh, I guided him and Annabeth in the labyrinth." Rachel answered, very nonchalantly.

"Like the labyrinth? The one from like 2000 years ago?" Piper asked.

"Yep. That's the one. Gone now, at least that's what Percy told me." Rachel replied.

Piper was so confused. Why would Rachel guide them in the Labyrinth _before_ she was the oracle? Why was it gone now? Why was Rachel talking about a quest in the labyrinth (the one that can make people go insane) so nonchalantly?

Rachel looked at Piper, and sensing her confusion and said, "Percy has a confusing life."

"No kidding." Piper replied.

Rachel shrugged. "It's a demigod thing, or so I hear, I wouldn't know."

Piper looked at Rachel, and saw that she was smiling as if telling some inside joke.

"So, um, Percy getting the camp an oracle; is that why he's leader?" Piper questioned, trying to keep on the subject. She sighed, this search was becoming tiresome.

"Haha, no. There was an oracle before. A mummy actually. But people are a lot happier with me than the mummy, or that's what they tell me." Rachel said.

"The oracle used to be a _mummy_?" Piper all but shouted.

"Yeah, a 'really, ugly gross mummy' as the Stolls say." Rachel answered.

Just then, the conch horn sounded for lunch.

"We better head down to the dining pavilion." Rachel said.

"Yeah, probably." Piper replied, a little dazed.

As they walked, it was a little awkward; it wasn't exactly like Piper and Rachel were close.

"So," Piper started, breaking the silence, "do you know why he's the leader here?"

"Yeah, I kinda do," Rachel replied, "It's his spirit."

"What?" Piper said, confused.

"Yeah, I bet it sounds stupid. But you'd just have to know him. It's the way he treats everyone. You know what he says to new campers he meets. 'Congrats on making it to the best place in the world. I bet you're pretty scared, huh? Don't worry. We're an extended family; we take care of each other.'" Rachel answered.

"Wow, he seems…nice." Piper concluded.

"Yeah, too nice for his own good sometimes. But anyways, it's not just that he says it. Percy means it. You can tell." Rachel explained.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Like I said, you would know if you met him. I think it has something to do with the war though. He treats all demigods, and others, like family. And, during the war, he lost a lot of family. I guess he just doesn't want it to happen again." Rachel explained.

"Oh." Replied Piper.

By then, they reached the dining pavilion and parted ways. Rachel went towards the head table, while Piper went to the Aphrodite table.

Piper couldn't help but admire Percy's value on family. But at the same time, she was upset. Piper sighed. _Of course_, she had gotten another emotional/mushy story about Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Review and give me your opinion. <strong>

**Thank you to:**

**-sibuna-daughter-of-artimis (Rachel)**

**-AwesomeTromboneGeek7 (Rachel)**

**-TeamPiper (Rachel and Hooverdam) **

**So, uh, bye for now. Also, there are 4 more chapters from here. One more Piper, Jason, and Leo chapter and then... a surprise. Later (: **


	9. So He Got Himself a Sense of Humor?

**Hey! Chapter 9 is up and ready. So, Enjoy. **

**BoOkLoVeR1613: Yeah, just wait (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Jason decided it was time to talk to Chiron. Yeah, Piper had sent Leo to talk to Chiron, but Jason had a <em>suspicion<em> that it never happened.

As he walked up to the big house, Jason couldn't help but marvel at how bad his luck must be. He's talked to five different people, and Jason still didn't know anything remotely useful as to why Percy was important to Camp Halfblood. It was frustrating, but at the same time it was funny. You know, like how it's funny that a demigod's life is full of tragedy and monster slaying? Yeah, that kind of funny.

Jason reached the steps of the big house and took a breath. A month here, and he still felt like he was a contradiction. The others campers respected and accepted him and all, but Jason still knew they'd rather have Percy. And at the same time, he couldn't help but wish he were at his home, Camp Jupiter. Yes, Jason liked it here. But it was kind of like being in Canada while being an American (of vice versa), it was similar but just not the same.

He walked towards Chiron's office, where he assumed he would find the centaur (or as Leo liked to put it, 'humorless half-horse guy'). He knocked, and Chiron, in wheelchair form, was at the door.

"Yes Child?" Chiron asked. Jason had the urge to point out that he wasn't a child, but he stopped himself. When you're a 2000 year old centaur, everyone's a child. (You know, expect for the gods.)

Awkward silence.

"Um, I was wondering if you could, you know, uh, tell me about Percy Jackson…" Jason said quite nervously.

Instead of getting upset or at the very least a little stiff, Chiron just gave Jason a sad smile. However, there was glint in his eyes. Like Chiron knew some joke, and wanted to tell Jason. But whatever joke Chiron remembered, he didn't share.

"Why don't you come in." Chiron suggested.

Chiron had a small office with several photos on the wall. One of them, Jason noticed, was Percy Jackson with his arm around Annabeth. Percy looked happy and carefree, like he didn't just fight a war. Jason guessed that had something to do with Annabeth being in his arms, but that was just a _guess_. Jason had seen the way Annabeth acted about Percy, and he could only assume Percy acted the same way about Annabeth.

"Er, okay." Jason replied.

He walked into the office and sat down on the chair. To the side of the chair, He saw a stack of records that looked like they were from the 40s or 50s. He remembered someone telling him about Chiron's awful taste in music, and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"So what would you like to know?" questioned Chiron. He eyes had gone more intense, but there was still that gleam in them; it made Jason uncomfortable.

"So, why is he, uh, important here?" Jason asked.

"Well, actually, there are a number of reasons. He fought in the Battle of Manhattan, and he knows how to calm down Annabeth when she's mad. Have you seen Annabeth when she's mad? It's quite an impressive talent, really." Chiron explained.

Jason couldn't help but agree with the last part. He had seen Annabeth when he was mad, and he would rather fight Krios again then face that.

But Jason also could tell Chiron was holding back information, trying not to say too much. He just didn't know why. Did Chiron not want him to know about Percy Jackson? It seemed so, but at the same time, it didn't make sense.

"Anything else?" Jason asked hoping Chiron would say something more useful.

No such luck. "He has a pretty good sense of humor. You know he named the Ophiotaurus, the creature that could destroy Olympus, Bessie?"

Jason didn't mean to insult Percy, but really, how stupid can you get?

"He named a monster that could destroy Olympus Bessie?" Jason said, incredulously.

"Yes. He indeed did. Though, at the time, he assumed it was a girl and just an unknown sea creature." Chiron replied.

"So what happened to it?" asked Jason, forgetting about Percy.

"Oh, I believe the Ophiotaurus is still up on Olympus." Chiron said.

"The gods didn't destroy it?" Jason continued.

"Percy convinced them not to. Anywa—" Chiron started, but suddenly in Iris Message appeared.

"Hey Chiron. What's up? Who's this?" asked a guy on the other end. The guy, who Jason assumed was a demigod, had curly brown hair, wore a Rasta hat, and had baggy jeans.

"Hey. This is Jason." Chiron explained.

"Oh, is this the guy—" Chiron cut whoever it was off.

"Yes, the very one." Chiron replied.

Jason assumed that the guy was asking: _Is this the guy who was switched with Percy?_

"Jason, why don't you go. I think this is a private conversation." Chiron said in a kind but stiff voice.

"Uh, okay Chiron." Jason replied.

Before he left, he stared at the guy in the Rasta hat, wondering who it could be.

He decided to head towards the dining pavilion because soon it would be time for dinner.

As Jason left the big house, he could help but think, _Hellhounds, Cyclopes, Ophiotauruses, oh my! Percy Jackson sure has a thing for monsters._

* * *

><p><strong>So, review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Also, no. Chiron is not acting OOC; it's actually a hint to the last chapter. So, uh, yeah. **

**Thanks to: **

**-AwesomeTrombone7 (Chiron)**

**-percabethfanlover (Chiron)**

**Well, I'll be updating soon (try to finish before school starts back up), so Bye (:**

**-magicdemigod-223 (Chiron)**


	10. Are There Hunters of Artemis for Guys?

**Hey. I'm kind of upset. Unless I update twice tomorrow (and I'll be busy, so I won't be able to), I won't finish this before school starts back up. Bu whatever. No snese in moping. Here is chapter 10 (double digits, woohoo!).**

**Also, I should probably go ahead and warn people that I can't update as frequently when school starts (on any of my stories). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Leo woke up feeling like someone had smacked him on the head. He opened his eyes to see that someone actually had. Nyssa was standing over him with a frown etched into her face.<p>

"Uh, what's up Nyssa?" asked Leo, still not fully awake.

"You overslept." replied Nyssa, not looking the least bit guilty for the red mark that was most likely not evident on Leo's forehead.

"What else is new?" Leo mumbled to himself as he got dressed for the day.

First breakfast, then morning activities, finally Argo II. Woohoo, sounds like fun.

Not.

Leo pretty much sulked all throughout breakfast. Today was just a boring day, and Leo didn't really feel like facing it. He'd rather just crawl back and bed. Maybe he could build an automaton to replace him on days like this. It certainly would save Leo a lot of trouble.

On his way to morning activities, Leo spotted a girl who looked extremely worried. Of course she was pretty, but not really Leo's type. However, being the procrastinator he was; he decided to go talk to her before heading towards the arena.

When he got closer, the first thing he noticed were her pointed ears. Leo smiled. Maybe they could be Santa's elves together.

"Hey. Er, are you okay?" Leo asked the girl.

"I'm fine, just worried about my boyfriend." The girl replied. Boyfriend, eh? Well, it was a good thing Leo wasn't into her.

"Oh, sorry. Is he in trouble? I'm Leo by the way." said Leo, trying to sound more concerned about the girl's missing boyfriend than he really was. He'd done enough trying to figure out about missing campers.

"Juniper. Juniper the dryad. I hope he isn't in any trouble. He should've been back a few days ago; I just don't know what's holding him up." Juniper explained looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Why was he gone?" asked Leo genuinely curious now.

"Well, he was looking for Percy. He's a satyr, so he's good at sniffing out demigods and stuff." Juniper answered sounding pretty proud of her satyr boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know. Hm, maybe you should talk to Annabeth. She's also having some MIA boyfriend troubles. "Leo said, trying to make Juniper laugh or something.

"Haha. Yeah, poor Annabeth and Percy. You'd think her and Percy would get a break after the Second Titan War." Juniper answered, and then covered her mouth like she shouldn't have said anything.

"What do you mean 'get a break'?" asked a puzzled Leo. Leo knew a lot of people who fought in the second Titan War; why Percy and Annabeth specifically?

"Well, it's just Percy and Annabeth pretty much le—. Well they fought in the Battle of Manhattan. They deserve a break. Especially with that prophe—. " explained Juniper. But she had stopped herself twice, so she was obviously trying hide something.

"Huh. So that's why this Percy guy is a leader here?" quested Leo try to sound like he didn't hear to slipups she made.

Juniper looked relieved that he didn't question her about her little slipups.

"Yeah, among other reasons. Weren't you on the quest to save Hera?" Juniper asked, trying to change the subject, "You should talk to my boyfriend; he's been on some pretty dangerous quests too."

"Oh, who is he?" asked Leo.

Juniper smiled and tried not to laugh as if she somehow found this funny.

"How about I introduce you to him tomorrow? You two can talk about you quests." She offered, and then giggled again.

Leo wondered if she always giggled when telling people about her boyfriend's life threatening quests. _'Hey. Yeah, my boyfriend is on some dangerous mission; he might not return from. *giggles* Sorry, something about life threatening missions and my boyfriend makes me chuckle.' _

Then she added, and Leo was pretty sure she was talking to herself, "Though, I probably won't need to…"

And what exactly did she mean by not needing to introduce them? Did Leo already know her boyfriend? Was he the rainbow tattoo guy, butch? Okay, Leo doubted that, but the thought made him laugh.

"Uh, what's so funny? Do I have something drawn on my face or something?" Leo said, deciding his conclusion was most likely wrong.

"Um… just a joke I remember. You wouldn't get it. Oh, by the way, you'll recognize my boyfriend by his Rasta cap. Gotta go." She answered quickly, and then disappeared into a green puff of smoke leaving Leo _very_ confused.

Leo wondered if there was a Hunters of Artemis for guys because, at the moment, not dealing with girls (and all the confusion that comes with being within 10 feet of them) for eternity was sounding like a really good idea.

He sighed and once again started heading towards the arena, still not looking forward to the day ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Review and tell me!<strong>

**Up next is the second to last chapter, Piper's POV (of course). Then that surprise chapter I mentioned. These last three Jason/Piper/Leo chapters are sort of hinting at the surprise. I assume some of you already know what it is, but whatever.**

**So, for now, Bye (:**


	11. Brave Peanut Butter and Crazy Jelly

**Tada! Chapter 11 and up and running. So, read and enjoy! I should be updating the final chapter soon (as in this week), however, I make no promises, just in case. (I hate breaking promises.)**

** Also, I would like to make an official thank you to anyone who bothered to read or review this story; it really does mean a lot to me! I mean, where would an Author be without it's readers? Nowhere! So Thank You! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Piper grimaced. She had just tried her luck at the climbing wall, and did exactly well as she thought she would: she almost killed herself. It's not like you can charmspeak a wall into not spewing lava at you, or at least, Piper didn't think you could.<p>

Piper headed towards the dining pavilion for lunch. However, on her way, she passed the arena. She saw a Hispanic kid and a hellhound. It appeared as if the guy was trying to use a shield to defend himself, but it didn't look so good. So, Piper ran down to the arena with her dagger (She still wasn't the best at fighting, but this guy looked like he could use all the help he could get). She stopped next to the guy, but instead of fear etched into his face; he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That's a hellhound! He could rip your face off and then eat you!" Piper shouted at the guy.

"Correction: that's Mrs. O'Leary and we're playing catch. And I doubt I'd taste very good to her." replied the kid. (Could Piper call him a kid? He looked older than her.)

"Why would you play with a hellhound?" asked Piper. Then hellhound was scaring Piper, ripping up the shield as if it were nothing.

"She's friendly; Mrs. O'Leary is owned by a friend of mine. I'm Chris by the way." Chris said.

Didn't Jason mention something about Percy having a pet hellhound? Instead of asking which fired, another question flew out of her mouth.

"Wait, are you the guy who's dating Clarisse?" questioned Piper.

When Piper first met Clarisse her first thought was not along the line of _I wonder if she has a boyfriend? She looks like she'd make a lovely girlfriend. _Not even close.

"The very one." Chris replied with a grin.

"You brave… or crazy." Piper decided.

No offense to Clarisse; she just didn't look like the girlfriend type.

"Funny, I've been told that before." said Chris.

"So why are you playing with a hellhound?" asked Piper.

"She's getting sad with Percy missing and all, just trying to cheer her up." answered Chris.

"You couldn't pay me to play catch with a hellhound." stated Piper.

Part of it had to do with the fact that she was rich enough due to her dad's acting carrier; the other part was that hellhounds were scarier than the thought of Jason having another girlfriend at the Roman camp.

Chris shrugged, "You probably couldn't pay Percy not to play with Mrs. O'Leary. He loves the big thing…er, girl."

Piper laughed, not the type of guy she'd expect to see with Clarisse.

"So, you know Percy?" Piper asked.

"Well, kind of. We're not like best buds, but we had the same cabin for a while. And, uh, he and I were pretty close once I got back to camp from some…stuff." Chris responded, slightly monotone.

Was it Piper's imagination or did Chris wince?

"Oh, well. That's cool. I better get to the dining pavilion." Piper said, and then left quickly, the hellhound still freaking her out.

As she was walking, she came across a very unhappy looking daughter or Demeter.

"Uh, hey Katie. What's wrong?" Piper questioned. Her and Katie were actually pretty good friends, and if Piper were to bet on it; Katie's problem had the last name Stoll.

"Travis. What else?" Katie replied, as if it should be obvious, which it was.

"What'd he do this time?" Piper asked, not very curious, but she could tell Katie needed to vent to someone.

"He stole my gloves and shoes and filled them with peanut butter and jelly! He said that he thought I didn't get enough to eat at meal times or something so he was 'trying to help out'." explained Katie.

Piper resisted the urge to laugh; it was actually kind of funny. However, the look in Katie's face made it clear where laughing would get Piper.

"Sorry." Piper said, trying her best to sound sympathetic.

"No. It's fine. I just wish Percy were here. He could actually control those two. He made them sober from pranking for two weeks with one threat from him and his pen." Katie responded, looking completely serious.

A pen? What was Percy going to do, write on them?

"A pen?" Piper asked, not even trying to hide her disbelief.

"Yeah," Katie giggled, "but I'm not really the right person to ask about it. Actually, there is someone coming back to camp tomorrow who could explain it better. You should talk to him."

And without another word, Katie giggled again and then ran off. Katie didn't tell her who, and what was that about a pen? Piper stood there dumbfounded and more confused than when she found out Jason being her boyfriend was a trick of the mist. (Okay, maybe a bit of an exaggeration. But a _pen?)_

* * *

><p><strong>As always, review and gimme your thoughts on teh chapter. Once this story is done, I will most likely work on <em>Kitchen Duty<em> and _Jason's Revenge_. Also, once one of those stories is done; I have a new idea! So, I'll be updating at least once a week from here on out.**

**Also thank you to: **

**-sibuna-daughter-of-artemis (Katie)**

**-Izz Fizz (Katie)**

**-TeamPiper (Chris)**

**So, Bye and see next chapter for the big surprise (but it's not really a surprise anymore)! Later. (:**


	12. So They Meet the Guy in the Rasta Cap

**Hey! Here it is! The last chapter of my story. Before you start, I'd ike to make a few announcements:**

**I most likely won't be able to update in the month or so. Because this story is now complete, that won't really be a problem for most of you.**

**Okay, so that's all. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Jason, Piper, and Leo had agreed to meet in Cabin One, Zeus' cabin, for privacy's matters. They didn't really want anyone listening in on their conversations about Percy because they (Jason, Piper, and Leo) just really didn't want to sound like stalkers. Leo and Piper showed up at Cabin One right after breakfast so that they had enough time to talk before morning activities.<p>

"So?" Jason asked once they were all sitting on Jason's bed.

"I think he's a great friend. I mean, sorry, I really didn't find out about his fighting much, but everyone I talk to respects him, so that says something about how he fights, doesn't it?" Piper said.

"Well yeah. But honestly, as much of a leader as Percy is to this camp, I have to wonder how loyal he _really_ is to it." Jason replied.

"What do you mean? All I've heard about is Percy's loyalty." said Piper, a little defensive.

"Well, pretty much every story I've heard includes Percy helping out some monster. That just doesn't scream loyal to me." retorted Jason also defensive.

"I found out he took a dip in the Styx. You know, to get Achilles curse and all." interjected Leo, who was slightly amused with the fighting that was brewing between Jason and Piper.

Jason and Piper ignored him, and were now staring intensely at each other.

"Who exactly did you talk to? That just sounds ludicrous!" Piper all but shouted, getting to her feet.

"I talked to the people you told me to talk to!" Jason said, also getting to his feet.

"Don't forget he fought in the battle of Manhattan." said Leo, interrupting their fight another time.

"Why would he be a leader if he wasn't loyal Jason? Hmm, care to explain?" Piper demanded. Why couldn't Jason just take what Piper was saying seriously?

"How can he be described as loyal when he's helping out a bunch of monsters Piper?" Jason shot back. Didn't Piper get how insane she sounded?

"Yeah, also he saved Lady Artemis." Leo added in, still amused. Jason and Piper ignored him again.

The two were so busy fighting (and Leo was so busy enjoying the fight) that no one noticed the figure who appeared at the door.

"Don't worry Jason, I assure you, Percy's about as loyal as they get." Said the figure at the door.

Piper sent Jason a long that clearly said _I told you so._

The guy at the door had curly brown hair, wore a Rasta hat, and had buggy jeans. Looking at him, the guy struck Jason as familiar.

"Who are you?" Jason asked. The guy laughed.

"Lord of the wild." The guy replied, sounding a little proud and a little mysterious.

"You're the guy from the Iris Message. You're the guy who talked to Chiron. Why are you here? " Jason said, finally making the connection.

"Well, I'm also Percy's best friend," the IM guy said, pride definitely evident in his voice now, "and you want to know about Percy. My name's Grover, by the way."

Suddenly, Jason realized what the guy on the IM had meant to say before Chiron cut him off. _Is this the guy—? _Jason assumed he meant: Is this the guy who replaced Percy? But now, he was pretty sure it was:_Is this the guy who wants to know about Percy?_

Leo also had a moment of realization.

"You're girlfriend's looking for you." Leo saw the strange looks her was getting, "never mind. Forget what I said."

"Yeah, we do actually. We've been asking people for days. However, we couldn't find anything remotely useful." Jason explained.

"Except for me." Leo interjected with a smug smile.

"Except for Leo," Jason added, rolling his eye, "Weren't you out looking for Percy? Why'd you come back?"

"Huh. Guess you just talking to the wrong people. Anyways, Percy's got a pretty interesting story, but it's pretty long to," Grover said and his eyes flashed with worry when talking about Percy," I have other responsibilities. I can't just abandon them, even to look for Percy."

But his eyes said exactly the opposite. Percy was his best friend; he'd rather be out looking for him.

"We don't care how long it is, 'cept maybe Leo; he's ADHD. It'd just be nice to know about the camp hero. Well we know about him; it'd be nice to hear a story that makes sense about him." replied Piper who looked like she had calmed down from her fight with Jason.

"Alright, well sit down. Guess, I should start at the beginning. His story started pretty similar to yours," Grover started, "on a fieldtrip."

Grover frowned at the memory and then sat on Jason's bed.

"Huh." commented Leo.

"Anyways, it all started when our 6th grade class took a fieldtrip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. 28 mental-case students on a fieldtrip is never a good idea, regardless if one of them is a demigod. And then if that demigod's name is Percy Jackson, well then it definitely isn't a good idea." Grover said, and then chuckled.

"Percy gets in a lot of trouble in school?" asked Leo.

"Please. Percy's been kicked out of so many schools, he's lost count." replied Grover, but he was sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

And with that, Grover started telling the story of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

And thus; Jason, Leo, and Piper learned as to why Camp Halfblood saw Percy Jackson as not only a _friend_ and _leader_, but also as a _hero._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so review and tell me what you think about the final chapter! Sorry if the ending is a bit of a ham and cheese sandwich (you, know dramatic. I won't explain because it's kind of a weird explanation, but yeah, it means dramatic).<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or even looked at this story and thought _Hey, this might be interesting._**

**I gotta run, so bye! (:**


	13. Follow Up, Ideas, and a Thank You

**Hey Everyone! This is extremely important, so read it. (Please!)**

**While working on my other story, _Kitchen Duty_, I had a brillient idea for a sequal to this story.**

**So this is the important part:**

**Would you like there to be a sequel?**

**It's really up to you people here. It's really just an idea I am humoring at the moment. But, if you people want it, I'd be happy to write it. So give me your opinion. It'll be different than this story, but still centered around Jason, Piper, and Leo. It'll also have a similar, yet different idea about it. It'll still be in third POV, and it'll take place right after this one. I really don't want to give away to much, both because I don't want to to give too much away and out of fear that someone will take the idea. (Yeah, I know. I should trsut people better, but I know authors who have had ideas stolen before. And it sucks.)**

**So, just leave it in a review. And try to explain why or why not. I'll update this chapter soon (which means within the next week) with thr results. I'm really excited about this idea, and I hope you are too.**

**Also, I'd just like to again thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It reallys means a lot to me how much you people liked it. So, Thank You and goodnight!**

**I'm not really sure if this is needed, but I don't really feel like being sued, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Kay, so bye... and please give your feedback about the idea. Thanks**

**1/15/12 - I've gotten 20+ reviews encouraging for the sequel, so I'm going to start it! It's called _The Word on Percy Jackson_, and you can find it on my profile. Check it out! **


End file.
